1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cleaning apparatus configured to remove debris from the lens of a minimally invasive viewing instrument.
2. Background of Related Art
Minimally invasive surgery has become increasingly popular in recent years. Minimally invasive surgery eliminates the need to cut a large incision in a patient, thereby reducing discomfort, recovery time, and many of the deleterious side effects associated with traditional open surgery. Minimally invasive viewing instruments, e.g., laparoscopes and endoscopes, are optic instruments to facilitate the viewing of internal tissues and/or organs.
Laparoscopic surgery involves the placement of a laparoscope in a small incision in the abdominal wall of a patient to view the surgical site. Endoscopic surgery involves the placement of an endoscope in a naturally occurring orifice, e.g., mouth, nose, anus, urethra, and vagina to view the surgical site. Other minimally invasive surgical procedures include video assisted thoracic surgery and cardiovascular surgery conducted through small incisions between the ribs. These procedures also utilize scopes to view the surgical site.
A typical minimally invasive viewing instrument, e.g., a laparoscope or an endoscope, includes a housing, an elongated lens shaft extending from one end of the housing, and a lens that is provided in the distal end of the lens shaft. A camera viewfinder extends from the other end of the housing. A camera is connected to the housing and transmits images of the surgical field viewed through the lens to a monitor on which the images are displayed. During a surgical procedure, the distal end portion of the lens shaft is extended into the patient, while the proximal end portion of the lens shaft, the housing and the camera viewfinder remain outside the patient. In this manner, the laparoscope/endoscope is positioned and adjusted to view particular anatomical structures in the surgical field on the monitor.
During insertion of an endoscope or a laparoscope into the body and during the surgical procedure, debris, e.g., organic matter and moisture, may be deposited on the lens of the endoscope. The buildup of debris and condensation on the lens impairs visualization of the surgical site, and often necessitates cleaning of the lens.